Hanging Out
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po and Tigress were just finishing up sparring when they decided to just talk. Don't laugh! This is completely plausible and could happen to you! See the horrors and dangers of...HANGING OUTT!


 **Don't own Kung Fu Panda**

 **Don't Laugh! This CAN HAPPEN to YOU!**

* * *

This was an interesting day. Master Shifu, Crane, Viper, and Mantis were out on a mission. Monkey, Po, and Tigress were left behind in the Jade Palace. However, Monkey was sleeping in while Tigress and Po were actually at the Training Hall. After having sparred, they were just sitting on the sidelines in the Training Hall. Po laid on his back with his one leg dangling off the side. Tigress was sitting up straight. "Well, that was an interesting sparring session," Po casually said.

"I don't know. I wouldn't have thought you could do something like that with your butt," Tigress smirked.

"Hehe, right," Po sheepishly giggled. "Hey, Tigress? Why is it that we don't ever just talk?"

"Because you usually do all the talking," Tigress replied.

"Okay, so I'm a bit of a-"

"Blabbermouth," Tigress finished with a smirk.

"I was going to say, talker," Po muttered crossing his arms on the floor. "Why don't we talk about you?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Tigress answered.

"Come on, Tigress," Po said sitting up on the floor. "We've known each other for a while. There's got to be something you want to talk about." However, Po accidentally put his hand on her tail. Tigress's eyes widened. She grabbed her tail from him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean."

"Don't. Touch. My tail," Tigress said slowly. She didn't threaten him. She said this more as if a line were crossed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Po apologized. Tigress slowly released her tail. They were silent for a while. "Why are you so protective about your tail?"

"I just don't want people touching my tail," Tigress stated.

"Why?"

"I just don't," Tigress replied. Po moved closer. Tigress was about to grab her tail again, but Po calmed her down.

"I won't touch it," Po said. Tigress relaxed a bit. "Do you ever imagine if your stripes weren't black," Po asked. Tigress raised her eyebrow.

"Why would I think about that," She questioned.

"I don't know. I mean, what if they were blue," Po replied. Tigress sighed.

"Po, aren't you a little hungry or something," Tigress said, wanting him to go away so she could have a bit of silence, "Why don't you eat a radish or something?"

"I don't eat radishes," Po said in a serious tone. This made Tigress interested.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," Po replied. "So, I'll be going now."

"No, no, no," Tigress said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him back down. "You've gotten me interested. You're going to tell me why you don't like radishes. Weren't you born in a radish crate?" Po rolled his eyes.

"I was _found_ in a radish crate. Why on earth would I be born in a radish crate?"

"I don't know. There's a lot about you that I wonder about Po," Tigress explained.

"Like?"

"Like why you're afraid of radishes," Tigress smirked.

"I'm not afraid of them. I just don't like them."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you," Po smiled. Tigress grumbled. Then she came up with an idea. She sighed.

"How about this? I tell you why I don't like people touching my tail and you tell me why you're afraid of radishes," She said. Po was edgy.

"Tigress, we don't have to do this," Po reminded.

"No, you're ultimately right, Po. We've known each other for a while and we should know each other like the back of our hands," Tigress said.

"Okay, but you go first," Po conditioned. Tigress grumbled a bit.

"Fine," She muttered. Then she sighed. "I don't like people touching my tail because...when they gently touch it, it makes me... purr." Po was surprised.

"Really," Po asked. Tigress saw his hand move.

"Don't!"

"I'm not going to touch it," Po replied. "Do you not like your purr?"

"No, it's embarrassing," Tigress looked away.

"I don't think it would be embarrassing," Po said. Tigress chuckled a bit as she looked at him.

"Easy for you. Your tail is a fluffy little cotton ball," Tigress smirked.

"Hey, have you seen the children with me? They always attack this thing," Po remarked, pointing behind him.

"Okay, I told you something about me. You tell me why you're afraid of radishes," Tigress said.

"For the last time, I'm not afraid of radishes. They just creep me out a bit," Po said trying to seem strong. Tigress smiled smugly at him.

"Okay, so why do they creep you out? I would think that the person who could put 50 bean buns in his mouth could eat anything?"

"Well, not radishes."

"Then tell me," Tigress repeated. Po sighed.

"You remember when I was punching the mast pole when we were going to Gongmen City?" Tigress nodded. "Well, what made me get up was a dream I had where I finally met my parents, but they didn't want me. They replaced me with a baby radish," Po said. He could see Tigress struggling not to laugh. "Wait there's more. They said it was polite, quiet, and did better Kung Fu. It then proceeded to toss me around like a dirty rag. Now you can laugh." Tigress struggled not to snicker.

"I'm sorry Po," Tigress said, laughing. "You have to admit that was funny. I can actually picture you being tossed around by a radish."

"Well, funny or not, that's why I don't like radishes. I'm glad I could make you laugh," Po muttered.

"I'm really sorry, Po. But you've got to admit that was funny." Po chuckled a bit thinking about it.

"I guess it was," Po said. "Now you owe me a question."

"Wait, that wasn't the deal," Tigress protested.

"Do you want me to talk about something else," Po threatened with a smile. Tigress frowned. She knew that that would mean Po would be talking nonstop.

"You know, this is a kind of blackmail," Tigress said.

"So?"

"I don't know why I put up with you," Tigress said, shaking her head.

"That's actually my next question," Po said. "Why do you put up with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tigress, you could have left any time during this conversation. Sure I would have followed you around but still you stayed in the conversation. That got me thinking. Why do you always put up with me? I know I'm a handful."

"Not that much," Tigress said, feeling sorry for Po now, "But there are times when you do come on strongly."

"Like?"

"Like when you constantly ask someone their favorite color," Tigress replied.

"Okay, you got me there."

"But there are times when I do wonder something about you."

"Like?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Like why you always want to talk to me," Tigress sighed.

"Because you're my favorite," Po smiled. Tigress rolled her eyes but showed a small flattered smile.

"Now I get to ask you a question," Tigress said.

"Okay, shoot," Po said with a smile. That's something that Tigress liked about Po. She could ask Po anything. Sure some things she would have to pursue but he was most times always open.

"Why do you always ask me these kinds of questions?"

"Because I want to know you better. I know that you don't have a big comfort zone so I-"

"I have a good sized comfort zone," Tigress protested. Po smirked.

"Really? There's no way you have a 'good sized' comfort zone."

"Is that a challenge?" Po thought about it. He stood up.

"How about this? We play a little game to see how big your comfort zone is. We take turns closing our own eyes and the other decides to do something to the other to make them uncomfortable. The first one to say 'uncomfortable' loses," Po explained. Tigress thought about it.

"Okay, on one condition. We don't use things that we know would make the other uncomfortable," Tigress conditioned. Po rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't touch your tail."

"And I won't get a radish," Tigress chuckled. Po narrowed his eyes. "You first."

"Fine," Po said, closing his eyes. Tigress thought about it. She could punch him but that wouldn't make him uncomfortable. Then she had an idea. She placed her hand on Po's chest. Po's eyes shot open. He could see Tigress's smirk. "Comfortable," Po replied. Tigress grumbled. "Now your turn." Tigress slowly closed her eyes. Po decided to just rub her head. Tigress started to like it and began to purr. Po and Tigress were both shocked. Tigress's eyes shot open.

"Comfortable," She managed. Po smirked as he closed his eyes. Tigress decided to do something a little unconventional. She got up close to Po and rub the side of her head next to his. Po was nervous and blushed brightly.

"Comfortable," He choked out. Tigress smiled almost deviously. She was starting to win. She closed her eyes. Po just hugged her. Tigress stood stiffly. She should be used to it, but it was still something she had to get around.

"Comfortable, really comfortable," Tigress smiled. Po smirked as he released her and closed his eyes. Tigress took her front teeth and gently dragged them across his shoulder. She could feel Po shaking. Po's eyes were wide open. He never thought she would do something like that. "What's the matter, Po," She teasingly said close to his ear, "Uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm comfortable," Po replied. Tigress stepped back and closed her eyes. Po put on a brave face and placed his hand on her cheek gently caressing it. Tigress actually leaned into the hand before realizing it. She was still in shock but the face on Po's seemed to suggest he was more uncomfortable than her. Why? Then she got an idea.

"Comfortable," Tigress replied. Po closed his eyes. Tigress wrestled with herself to figure out if she should do this. She finally grew courageous and kissed Po on the lips. Po was shocked beyond belief, but his shock quickly wore off. Tigress was kissing him. That's all he needed to know. Po wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing back. Tigress instinctively caressed Po's face with her hands. Tigress gasped a bit when Po lifted her up a bit and blindly placed her against the wall. Po started to kiss rougher and rougher. Then he growled. His growl was much deeper than Tigress had ever heard. "Po," Tigress moaned in between kisses. Po started kissing her jawline. Tigress never knew Po to be this aggressive. His dominance seemed to be overwhelming her. "Po!" Po snapped out of it. Tigress could see his eyes dilate back to normal. They were both breathing heavily.

"Comfortable," Po breathed out.

"Why?" Tigress asked out of breath.

"Like I said, you are my favorite. You're also my secret crush," Po whispered. Tigress caressed Po's face.

"I had a crush on you too. Only it developed into something more," Tigress said, actually smiling. "It developed into love."

"I love you, too," Po said kissing her again. He growled again when he started kissing her, probing her mouth. Tigress tried to fight for dominance, but Po seemed to have the advantage. Po tightened his grip on her and growled lowly.

"Po," Tigress said in between the kiss. Po stopped and looked at her. They were out of breath again. "What was that? I've never seen you that... aggressive."

"Sorry, I've just loved you for so long that I never thought I would ever get this chance. I never thought I would get you," Po panted.

"Well, you have me," Tigress replied, then she smirked. "Now close your eyes." Po was confused but did so. His eyes shot open when he felt Tigress stroking his cotton tail.

"Uncomfortable," Po quickly said. Po glared at Tigress.

"I win," Tigress smiled. Po chuckled, releasing her. "Why don't we take this slowly, okay?"

"Of course, I'm sorry for being like that. it's just."

"I understand. I've been holding it in as well," Tigress quietly said.

"So when did you start liking me," Po asked.

"I think it was after the whole thing with Shen. I guess nearly losing you just made me realize how much I care about you," Tigress replied. Po smiled. "So, do I have a good sized comfort zone?"

"No," Po cheekily said, making her narrow her eyes at him. "You have a very big courage zone. I know that half the stuff I did would have made you uncomfortable in a normal setting."

"Same here," Tigress replied. "Why don't we try and find Monkey? I'm sure he's probably up by now."

"Sure, then we can all go down to my dad's shop for lunch," Po said as his stomach growled.

"There's my panda," Tigress grinned. Po simply smiled. You see what can happen when you're simply 'hanging out'?

 **The End**


End file.
